One by One
by boughtthedream
Summary: Sneaking in was the easy part. Getting out was the hard part.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**AN: It's a Halloween fic. My brain just wanted to write this so here it is. Rated T for a reason people.**

* * *

**One by One**

* * *

"Are you sure we can be here. "

"Yes now quit being a baby. You guys wanted me to bring you here and that's what I did."

"But we didn't know it would be this creepy at night."

"Look do we still want to help Vega get her revenge or are you guys just wasting my time? We're just going to the office and pulling the security tape to find the footage." Jade glared at her group of friends. They would be babies about this whole thing. "We've been going t the school, for years. Just because it's night time doesn't mean some weird killer will jump out of nowhere."

"Yeah guys she's right. We'll just get the video of Brady cheating on me and then we'll leave. Simple as that." After a few seconds everyone else nodded. "Okay Beck you have the flashlights I asked you to bring?"

"Right here. "Each person got a flashlight and with the combination of them all the hallways flooded with light. The group quickly made it to their destination only for the door to be locked. "Great! Now what Jade?" Everyone turned to stare at said girl.

"I'll go grab a pair of scissors off my locker and see if I can pick the lot nobody move. "

"But I have to wazz." Trina whined bouncing slightly up and down.

"Well then go wazz."

"I don't want to go alone."

"I don't see how that's my problem. "Jade walked off towards her locker vaguely hearing Tori offer to take her sister to the bathroom. Stomping down the hallway Jade worked her way to her locker. She didn't understand why everyone was being babies about this whole thing. It wasn't scary being in school at night. They had done it tons of times. Of course the lights were usually on and they hadn't broken in by climbing a window. Entering the familiar combination Jade took an older pair of scissors out of her locker. She wouldn't mind if they got damaged in the process of picking the lock. She also grabbed a bobby pin just to be on the safe side. Just as she closed her locker she heard a loud scream. Tori. Rolling her eyes she stomped her way to the girl's bathroom.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Trina was lying in a pool of blood, a knife sticking out of her throat. Tori was a few feet away crying. "I don't know. We were about to leave but I decided o use the bathroom too and I went in, but when I came out I found her like this."

"You didn't hear any noise?" Tori shook her head. A few seconds later the rest of their friends came in. Cat gasped and walked straight back out while Robbie followed her.

"What happened?" Jade looked over at her ex boyfriend before telling her Tori's story. "I don't like this. I don't like it at all." Andre yelled before pacing the room.

"What I don't get is how Tori was the only other person in this room, yet doesn't know what happened. Maybe she killed Trina."

" You think I killed my own sister? I would never hurt Trina like this. I loved her. "Jade was taken back to the day Trina was hurt on the set of Tori's first place. Lane had been convinced it was one of them, but Tori defended everyone in the room. Even Jade.

"If she said she didn't do it she didn't do it. We need to get out of here and call the police. I'm regretting the fact that we decided to leave our phones in the car." With a silent agreement everyone walked back to Sikowitz's class heading straight to the window. Unfortunately it had been shut and no matter how much anyone tried it wouldn't lift.

"We could always go back to the office and see if Jade can pick the lot and we can use the phone there and call for help."

Cat shook her head." I don't want to go back out there. What if the person that killed Trina is out there? I want to stay here. "Robbie went and laid a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder.

" Okay", Tori spoke. Her voice was soft from crying." New plan, Cat and Robbie can stay here and work on getting the window open. And we'll go back out to see if we can get into the office. "

"Okay let's just do this. I want to get out as soon as possible. "Andre still looked nervous but he looked calmer than he had a few minutes ago. With a few goodbyes they were off. As Jade predicted she could indeed pick the lock and the group were able to enter the office where Beck picked up the phone dialing 911." We'll be out in no time."

"Maybe not."

"What are you talking about? "

"The phone line is dead. We can't make calls with." At that moment Andre flipped out. His body shaking as he yells about not wanting to die. And know this had been a bad idea. Whatever, let's go see how Cat and Robbie are doing.

/

Cat sat besides Robbie as he tried desperately to lift the window. It's no use. Maybe I can break it with a chair. Robbie grabbed the first chair he could find and began to lift it. "Wait, are we going to be okay? I'm scared Robbie. Really scared."

"Of course we are Cat we'll be out in no time. Just stand back. I don't want the glass to hurt you." With that he threw the chair at the window and watch as glass littered the floor. "Alright now we just have to wait for everyone else to come back. See Cat! Cat? "He turned around to find his friend's lifeless body in the ground. Her neck twisted at an odd angle. "Oh god Cat." He ran to her lifting her head slightly with his arms. He didn't notice someone walking to him from behind, a large shard of glass in their hand. He didn't even have a chance to scream before his body went limp, blood pouring out quickly from the fresh cut on his neck.

/

They were only a few feet into the hallway when Tori spotted them. "Is that Cat and Robbie?' Upon closer inspection the gang could see that Tori is right. There was a blood trail leading up to the bodies. "No, someone is in here. We need to get out before we die too."

Although Jade was right her other friends were still in shock about this entire thing." We've got to go. I know this is a lot to take in but if we want to live we need to get going."

"Right so what now? The schools front entrance has a bolt so it's impossible to get open."

"We'll go the door that leads to the Asphalt Café. I'll l be able to pick the lock and we'll be out of here."

"No I think that's too obvious. We should go to the theatre. The back stage doors lead to outside."

"But that's on the other side of the building. The back entrance is just down the corner. Don't be stupid Vega."

"Arguing won't help anything girls."

"Fine you go your way I go mine. Call me if you make it out alive." Jade sneered. To her surprise Beck walked with her. "You're following me? Why?"

"Because you're smart and I have faith in you. I know you know what you're doing." The way he said it made her heart skip a beat. It was then in this life or death situation that she full understood how much she had missed him and how much she wanted them to be back together again. She stopped walking and when he noticed he stopped too.

"If we die I don't want to have any regrets, which is why I need to tell you this." She pauses for a moment not sure if she should continue. "I love you. I never really stopped." Beck smiles down at her before sweeping her up and kissing her. Although it definitely wasn't the right time the couple couldn't help but give in. Pulling back Beck stared down at her for a second.

"Well that confirms it."

"Confirms what?"

"That I'm getting us out of here alive." With that Beck too her hand as they began running through the halls.

/

Tori and Andre walked quietly but quickly. Both barely breathing in fear of giving up their location, but their fingers were tightly intertwined stopping either one of them from letting go. The sudden sound of an extra pair of footsteps caused the pair to jump before Andre took the lead throwing both of them into the janitor closet. There Tori started to tremble. "Andre I'm scared. I'm so scared. We're going to die." Andre simply hugged his friend closer unable to think of real words of comfort. They were too busy to notice the extra person in the dark room until Andre was violently pulled away.

"Andre!" Tori grabbed on to his hand pulling desperately but the killer never let up. "Just run Tori. Get out of here." Tori lingered for a moment before busting out of the closet and breaking into a full run. She could hear Andre yell before everything went silent. Trying to run even faster she was taken by surprise when hands grabbed her pulling her into a different hallway. For a moment she tried o scream and kick before a hand covered her mouth and a familiar voice told her to calm down. Finally relaxing she was let go and she turned to see Beck and Jade. "You guys they got Andre." She said before breaking down into tears. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been trying to embarrass some stupid boy we wouldn't be in this mess. Our friends wouldn't be dead." Jade hesitated before wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"As much as I love blaming things on you this defiantly isn't your fault. We're going to make it out. Don't worry." It took a few more minutes but Tori finally calmed down.

"Okay Jade and I almost made it to Asphalt Café, but we heard a noise and decided not to risk it. I say we go up the stair to the emergency exit on the roof and down the fire escape." The girls nodded and like before they were on the run. The stairs had just come into view when a figure dressed all in black. The girls were able to veer right and up the stairs. Unfortunately Beck had to go left and he was exactly who the killer went after. Both girls ran up the stairs trying their hardest not to trip or fall. As they took a final step up they could see the exit on the other end of the hallway.

"Tori run out and get help." Jade tossed Tori her car keys before turning around.

"Jade what are you doing? We have to go." Tori tried pulling the girl towards the exit but she stood her ground. "I have to go after Beck. Tori just go get help." Tori watched as Jade ran down the stairs. As soon as Jade was out of site she was back to running. Each step got easier as she got closer and closer to the door. Relief washed through her body as her hands came into contact with the door and she flew out onto the roof. Her relief was too premature however and she felt someone yank painfully at her hair. Before she could do much of anything she felt a hand clench around her throat. Opening her eyes she saw someone in a black mask. Fighting her hardest she was able to rip the mask off and her eyes went wide as she saw who the killer was. '_But you're my…'_ was the last thought Tori Vega ever had.

/

Back on the first floor Jade tried to locate Beck. She looked through every classroom and closet but had no real luck. "Looking for someone?" Jade jumped as she turned to see a gun trained on her.

"Trina what are you doing?" Jade was surprised to see the older Vega sister holding a gun with shaking hands.

"I have to get rid of you. It's the only way I can be with him. I'll be with him and everyone will love me and I'll be popular and everything will go my way." Jade blinked in surprise. What was she talking about? Did she mean Beck? "But you were dead. I saw you in the bathroom. You were dead."

"No you just thought I was dead. None of you were smart enough to actually check my body. I'm done talking now." Once again the gun was trained on Jade and she could feel her heart pound with fear. Her eyes closed as she heard the gun go off, but she realized moments later that she felt no pain. Instead she saw Beck and Trina wrestling on the floor for hold of the gun.

"Give me the gun Trina."

"I did this for you Beck. We can be together as soon as I kill her. Isn't that what you wanted?" At this point Jade knew it was time to take matters into her own hands. Reaching down into her boots she pulled a pair of scissors out. With one precise strike the ends were stabbed into Trina in the girl fell instantly on the ground.

"Oh God are you okay." Beck asked pulling her into a hug. She nodded hiding her face into his chest just happy this whole thing seems to be over.

Hours later the school was filled with police. Beck and Jade were asked to give statements. The crime scene was investigated for days before it was confirmed by Beck and Jade's statements, the evidence and also the school's cameras that Trina had for some reason killed their friends one by one in hopes of being with Beck.

/

_3 weeks later_

Beck and Jade on the couch in Beck's RV. The TV was on but neither was really watching. A knock was made and Beck opened the door to reveal SIkowitz.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two but I wanted to tell you something. As you both know Tori and Andre were the lead for the end of the year play. I thought maybe you two would like to take their place. I know that you're still going through a rough time but they would've wanted you to take their place." There was a moment of silence before Jade started to cry.

"Maybe we can think about it and get back to you." Beck said wanting to comfort Jade. Sikowitz nodded sadly before leaving. The second his car disappeared Jade stopped crying and smiled.

"I had my doubts about this plan but you proved me wrong. Who knew Trina was crazy enough to actually let you convince her to kill all of our friends. Desperate much?" Beck laughed at Jade's words before nodding.

"Of course you suggesting I get Tori out on the roof away from cameras was pretty nice. I knew Trina would never be crazy enough to kill her own sister." Beck knew that would be a problem right from the beginning. Good thing he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

"And poor Robbie and Cat who were just collateral damage. It would be suspicious if Tori and Andre were the only ones to turn up dead. Especially since we were the understudies."

"Not anymore. We'll be the new leads and that famous talent agent will get to see us. With talent like ours and a sad back-story to go with it, we'll be getting movie roles in no time. Best idea we've ever had babe." Beck smiled down at his girlfriend before dropping his head down to kiss her.

Yes, it was only a matter of time before they were on top. And all it took was killing their friends.

**End**

* * *

**AN: So a couple that kills together stays together right? Yes I know Trina, Beck, and Jade would never kill their friends, especially for a school play. I'm sure there are a few typos but I had limited time so sorry. This was just for fun and for the sake of a plot twist. Happy Halloween! **


End file.
